The present embodiment relates generally to magnetic induction heating and more specifically to a device for magnetic heat induction and heat exchange to mobile streams of matter.
What is needed is a system that can provide efficient heating of a flowing gaseous, liquid or solid mass, and can also provide a relatively small footprint. What is further needed is a heating method for mobile streams of matter capable of precise and rapid temperature regulation. What is still further needed is a system that can adapt to conventional machinery and can replace conventional steam-supplied heat transfer technology. What is even still further needed is a system that is amenable to automated control via existing computer or other control strategies. What is even still further needed is a system that fluid-cools magnetic induction unit components while it collects the heat from the cooling fluid to preheat a cold mass, and heats the cold mass using a magnetic induction heated heat transfer surface.